Difficult Business
by Lena Campbell
Summary: Daisy had vouched for him, May believed he showed promise, and FitzSimmons were ecstatic about his presence on base to run at with all of their questions. But with his evaluations back, Coulson needed to address the elephant in the room, particularly the largest where the two men both knew that Lincoln Campbell was not 100% loyal to SHIELD. [Kinda-Sequel to "With You"]
1. The Wannabe Agent

The last time Coulson had to give 'the shovel talk', it was to the man who had now made two attempts on the life of the man in front of him. He knew in his position at the current time, he wasn't able to do it again. Because Coulson wasn't going to make this personal. Despite knowing that Daisy and Lincoln had been spending the night together when Lincoln wasn't confined to the cocoon. Daisy had vouched for him, May believed he showed promise, and FitzSimmons were ecstatic about his presence on base to run at with all of their (mostly Jemma's) questions. But with his evaluations back, Coulson needed to address the elephant in the room, particularly the largest where the two men both knew that Lincoln Campbell was not 100% loyal to SHIELD.

"Your results from the evaluation came back. Your powers are honed, but your control is lacking under pressure. Not surprising giving your psychological evaluta-" Coulson raised his real hand to stop the protest. "- _tion_ ** _s_** . A compiled list from everyone you have ever seen, Mr. Campbell. Self-destructive at times, addictive personality, desperation for affection, unable to put personal feelings to the side. Mix that with a few rounds of depression, suicidal tendencies and the alcoholism... I'm almost not surprised to see a questionable diagnosis of being a sociopath from Dr. Garner, despite his own inability to put personal feelings to the side. Your evaluations are above standard for what I accept, and despite the psych evaluation summary, I believe you are a good man and would be a valuable agent of SHIELD. However," His finger lifted in the air, pointing at him, "I want you to tell me **_why_** you're here, and I think it's best that we agree not to lie to each other."

Lincoln seemed to be frozen in complete shock, and Coulson wondered if that was the first time the young man had heard all of those terms put together, or if he was just floored that Andrew called him a sociopath of all things.

Coulson took the time to reflect that, _hey_ , at least he was three minutes early for their meeting. Lincoln had been standing at ease in the hallway, looking barely nervous.

It was a comparison to Joey's talk the other week before sending him with Daisy to Colombia. The man had twitched for a solid _34 minutes_ in the hallway, pacing and talking to himself. But Joey _wanted_ to work with SHIELD, as an asset, an agent, whatever they would let him be, he would be thrilled. He wanted to help other Inhumans. While, yes, Joey was incredibly loyal to Daisy, Joey had been able to be honest that he would be able to complete a mission if something were to happen to Daisy, because it would be what she wanted. And it helped that Joey's only negative remark was that he had gotten Coulson (and apparently 4 agents at the cocoon) addicted to Gallo Pinto with chorizo and _refused_ to share the recipe, because ' _I fear my mother more than a bunch of spies_ '.

Finally, Lincoln seemed to recover from his shock, biting the inside of his lip and deciding carefully what his next words were going to be. "I want to be here because of Daisy… She makes me want to be a better person. And she wants me to be here, so, I didn't want to take advantage of be another mouth to feed without something in exchange. So, I figured the best way for me to help out was to become an agent. That way I could start being a better person."

Coulson leaned back in his chair at that answer. "Your loyalty to Daisy is appreciated, but I need agents who would be loyal to SHIELD until the very end. I lost two of my best agents last week because they refused to give in. I need to know that if something were to happen to Daisy, you'd finish a mission." Lincoln gave it a few moments of thought, and Coulson allowed it, wanting to hear the most put together answer he had. For him to think cautiously was a sign to Coulson that he stood behind his words of wanting to be better.

"I know we're supposed to be the SHIELD that protects earth. We're supposed to be willing to do whatever we have to prevent loss of life, even if that means protecting SHIELD itself so they can keep going. Bobbi and Hunter… They had to make a hard decision. And they did it because they believed in SHIELD, and believed in their team. If it came down to me…" Lincoln momentarily closed his eyes and stretched his neck to the side as if to soothe a kink- Coulson read it as a sign of him being uncomfortable- "... I know I haven't always been on the same side as SHIELD, even before the fight on the Iliad, but I would do what is right. No matter what or who it cost me."

Taking his words into consideration, Coulson glanced down at the notes on his lap before back up at Lincoln. "I'm glad to hear that. I really am. Because we could use a doctor on the team with an MD who is also been cleared for combat. While I have been assured that Simmons is capable of handling herself and have seen it first hand, two PhDs and an interest in medicine doesn't equate to the real thing. You're a doctor, Mr. Campbell. As well as our only true expert on Inhumans and their biology. And, according to Simmons, you see the idea that there may be a vaccine as a positive thing."

Shifting uncomfortably, Lincoln glanced down at the desk. "It's an _option_ , sir. I'm sure people if they were offered the choice, most would take it. But only by choice. Not as a systematic plan." Coulson raised an eyebrow. "If you were given the choice, would you have taken the cure?" Lincoln shrugged, an honest expression on his face. "It was different for me, it is different for me, as you can see from my evaluations. I think the jury is still out on that one. Despite how crazy Jiaying was, she was always right about who she offered the transition to. If she had been listened to… Well, maybe Agent May wouldn't be called 'The Calvary.'"

Coulson froze, glancing at Lincoln with a newly sparked interest. "You mean the situation with Eva Belyakov in Bahrain?" Daisy had referenced it once, and Coulson had forced the thought from mind until then. Was Bahrain caused by an Inhuman? Nodding, Lincoln swallowed. "Sort of… Her daughter, Katya. Eva was offered the mists by Jiaying, and she wouldn't let her pass her birth right onto her daughter because Jiaying thought she was too young, and that her powers would be out of anyone's control. Eva stole a crystal and fled with Katya. Jiaying ended up being right. The little girl could control people with her touch, and the power drove her insane. By the time Jiaying had been able to get there, she said that both were dead and SHIELD had taken them out."

Coulson let out a breath, fully realizing that Melinda hadn't just mourned the loss of the child, but she had to take out Katya so people, their other agents, could survive. It made everything spectacularly clearer to Coulson. Lost in his musings, he nodded absently before coming back to himself. "Well, do you believe you would be able to make the decisions that Jiaying made?" The blond shook his head immediately. "No, sir, I don't. Jiaying could read people, and she made a study of them. Countless notes on their personalities and history. With the spread of the terrigen in the ecosystem, I don't believe we have that luxury. Inhuman descendants are everywhere, despite being a small percent of the population. Jiaying knew about _maybe_ half of them." A silence fell between them, neither man uncomfortable with it as Coulson jotted himself a quick note and tucked it away.

"Well, Lincoln. I've decided to put you on a probationary status as agent. You'll need a little more experience before you become a fully fledged agent. So, suit up." Lincoln looked floored yet again as he blinked in question. "What's the mission, sir?"

"You and I are going on an assignment, details as a need to know basis." Coulson did get a small pleasure out of seeing Lincoln pale. Perhaps out on the road, he'd be able to get that shovel talk in.


	2. The Director

Dismissed from Coulson's office, Lincoln made his way back to his bunk with a confunded expression on his face. What was Coulson playing at? May had already taken him on a few field tests, but it seemed like Coulson wanted his own vision to make judgement on his abilities. Clearly, this was like a final.

As Lincoln changed into his tact gear, he tried not to think about the diagnosed problems Coulson had apparently memorized. It had never really occurred to him that all of those problems were so related until they had been put into a list. While his alcohol abuse had certainly led to his temper issues and his power control issues, he had never thought about his self destructive tendencies as anything other than putting everyone but himself first. Perhaps there was something to be gained by understanding that. It was his excuse, not his reasoning. One of the only times Lincoln had tried to be selfish was when he had pretended he didn't have powers and didn't have a duty to help his people. It wasn't his problem the contagion was spreading.

God, he was so fucked up.

A voice clearing interrupted his thoughts as he pulled on his shirt, turning to the door to see Daisy poking her head in, concern written on her face. "Hey, you." He said in greeting, allowing her entrance with a nod of his head.

"How'd it go?" She asked. Lincoln wasn't sure if he wanted to tell her, but as was pointed out, he was a _terrible and god awful liar._ "Apparently _Dr. Garne_ r felt it fitting to label **_me_ ** a sociopath, but all together, nothing else I wasn't aware of. Coulson wants to take me on a mission, details as needed." Daisy's reaction was instant.

"What? Oh my God. Is he gonna give you the shovel talk or something?" Lincoln couldn't help but laugh, a smile brought to his lips. "I think it's a test. I'm a probationary agent now, and if the Director wants to have a personal account of my work in the field, I can't say no, can I?"

Daisy hummed in response, checking him over before pointing at his hip. "Tighten your gun belt or it will bounce and you'll have a bruise from the strap if you need to run." Her hands beat his there, tugging the strap taught until it snapped against his leg like a second skin through his pants. Her hand rested on his hip for a moment before her eyes travelled up to look at him. "You'll be fine. Just don't lose your cool and tase Coulson over one of his crap jokes, okay? Remember, go with the feeling. You control it, not the other way around."

A small smile lifted her lips and Lincoln felt his heart soften at the gesture, reminded of the other night when they had lost control together. "I'll try not to tase anyone unless I have to."

Fingers lifted to stroke her cheek, pushing a few stray hairs back behind her ear. "You don't want that in your file, Rookie." She teased, leaning into his hand when it came to rest on her cheek. "But you better not turn up dead, either."

Lincoln snorted, "How does one _turn up dead_ , Daisy? It's like 'waking up dead'. I feel there's a logical argument missing in colloquialisms."

"Okay, I know you weren't a linguistics major, so I need you to _chill_." Teasing. She leaned up as he leaned down, pressing their foreheads together. "Remind Coulson that May and I have a lot invested in you and that Simmons needs your brain if he threatens you." Lincoln chuckled, "Got it. I got it. Be safe, okay?" Kissing the tip of her nose before pecking her lips, he pulled away and grabbed his pack. "You too. Take care of him and yourself. I'll see you soon." She smiled and watched him leave before following and shutting the door. Heading the other direction to head to Coulson's office, hoping to catch him before he went to meet Lincoln at the garage.

* * *

"Coulson, you cannot kill my boyfriend." May looked up from her conversation with Phil to see Daisy standing in the doorway. Coulson gave a sigh and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I'm not going to kill him, you and May can take your accusations of an impending shovel talk and shelf them... Though I _really_ want to." Daisy's eyes snapped to May with a raise of her eyebrow as she smiled. "I'm afraid I beat you to it. Lincoln needs someone in his corner that isn't directly involved. But the Director does have a valid reason. Lincoln hasn't been on a true mission where he can be observed other than going after An-Lash and to the castle to find Fitz and Simmons. As a rookie agent, he needs an SO-" Stopping Daisy with a look as she opened her mouth, May continued, "That isn't you. We all know you're a little too close, but I see no problem with you continuing to _spar_ with him." Coulson made a noise in the back of his throat as Daisy briefly flushed. Sometimes May enjoyed surprising people with a _bit_ of humor.

"So it's going to be you?" Daisy asked when she recovered after a pause. May shrugged, tilting her head at Coulson. "Or him." "Or _both_." Coulson corrected, standing and giving his bionic hand a slight tug to test its attachment. "I haven't had a rookie in a long time, but I think this would be a good opportunity. I _want_ him on this team, Daisy. He's a doctor, he has powers, and he's loyal. He tries to do the right thing by a strong path of morals." May noted that Coulson didn't point out what or, really, _who_ he was loyal to, but now wasn't the time to point that out. Daisy seemed to accept this. "Did Andrew _really_ call him a sociopath?" Coulson nodded and May raised her eyebrow, unaware of her ex-husband's evaluation on Lincoln.

"Yes, but it seems that this was _after_ he had went through terrigenesis and _after_ he had read Jiaying's journals. There was a biased opinion involved, but I can understand how he would reach so far. Other psych evals read one issue after another. While I can excuse them for the most part, I wish to be sure. I'm mostly concerned with the self destructive tendecies that seem to be hinted at in all of them. And his lack of control." Daisy shrugged. "His control is based on his stress levels. If he's calm, he's like, the Zen master. And I haven't seen him really try and destroy himself. He's only really done what was right." Coulson nodded. "Because running from us and the ATCU _wasn't_ self destructive. I think, and I'm not a shrink, but I think his evaluations stemmed from the lack of control in his life, powers or otherwise. I just want to be sure, because family history was disregarded before-"

"And ended up with a psycho running rampant."

"-A mistake I don't intend on repeating ever again. So, yes, I will be taking him out on a mission. You have your own if you want to meet with Fitz for your briefing."

"Yes, sir, DC. Don't _traumatize_ him, I really like him. And as you said, he's useful." Daisy answered with a smile before turning and leaving, grateful for the distraction from her boyfriend's impending shovel talk.

Coulson turned to May after Daisy had left and raised an eyebrow. "The only person I ever gave a talking to was Andrew." May gave a low chuckle. "And I remember he called me, thinking you were going to blow up his car when he was driving away and wanted to make sure he had a witness. My father gave him one right after that. He claimed it was scarier than my mother's and yours combined."

"Your father is a smart man." Coulson grinned, heading to the door. "If you have a chance, go talk with Simmons. She signed out a gun and went to the range. I think she needs a friend right now." May nodded before speaking, "And Coulson?" The director turned his head in acknowledgement. "Don't threaten him with becoming a chum bucket. That's a _little_ excessive. Besides... _dibs_."


End file.
